In The Train (Chankai)
by gomiyehet
Summary: Aku, Kau dan sebuah pertemuan singkat kita di kereta / Chankai Ficlet


Gomiyehet presents:

[Chankai] **In The Train**

Disclaimer:

[Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and many more~]

Length: Just a lil' Ficlet.

[I want to tell u all somethin' in the author note. See u there!]

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

**(All Chanyeol's POV)**

.

_Daejeon, Korea Selatan._

Panggilan suara operator stasiun menyadarkanku dari diktat tebal di pangkuanku. Aku melepas _earphone_ lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselku, meletakkan _smartphone_ di saku, sebelum beranjak berdiri lalu berjalan menuju gerbong tengah kereta dengan menenteng diktat tebal di lenganku dan ransel yang di sampirkan di pundakku.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kereta yang belum terbuka, mengantri dengan beberapa orang lain. Ada kaula muda, orang-orang tua, dan banyak lainnya. Saat pintu tersebut terbuka perlahan, aku dan yang lain menunggu dengan sabar satu per satu penumpang keluar hingga yang terakhir. Tiba-tiba seorang bapak yang lebih tua yang seharusnya berada di belakangku menyerobot antrian masuk.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Tidak masalah. Aku sedikit kasihan juga melihatnya berjalan tertatih. Jadi pada akhirnya, aku memegang lengan bapak itu dan membantunya masuk.

Sinar terkejut terpancar sekilas di mata tuanya yang berlapis kacamata, namun setelah itu dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku hingga menghasilkan kerutan di wajahnya.

Aku membimbingnya berjalan melewati lorong yang terletak diantara kursi penumpang. Mencari kursi yang sekiranya masih kosong. Mataku tertuju pada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sanggul yang tidak terlalu mencolok sedang menatapku dari kursinya. Sembari membimbing bapak tua itu, aku bertanya dengan sopan, "Maaf, apa kursi di hadapan Anda kosong?"

Wanita itu tersenyum,"Ya. Tapi hanya cukup untuk satu orang."

Aku memberikan kursi penumpang kosong itu kepada bapak tua. Tidak masalah. Aku masih bisa mencari yang lain.

"Terima Kasih, nak. Budimu baik sekali. Sudah jarang anak muda zaman sekarang mau dengan sukarela membantu orang tua yang sekarat."katanya terkekeh. Sedangkan wanita itu ikut tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum sopan sebelum pamit diri untuk mencari kursi penumpang kosong yang lain. Aku kembali menyusuri lorong yang sedikit sesak oleh banyak orang. Selagi aku berdiri menunggu seorang gadis yang menaruh tasnya di bagasi atas, aku melihat ke arah samping kanan, di kursi dimana kakek-nenek duduk bersebelahan dan bercerita sembari tertawa bersama dengan mesranya. Aku tersenyum, seolah merasakan hangatnya interaksi romantis mereka yang tak terkikis oleh waktu.

Aku ingin hubungan seperti itu, romantis hingga akhir hayat. Yang tak habis dimakan waktu, yang tak lekang oleh zaman.

Sebuah bunyi berdemum menyentak lamunanku tentang kakek-nenek itu. Aku melihat ke depanku, ternyata gadis itu tidak berhasil menaruh tasnya di bagasi atas, hingga tas itu jatuh dan mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Gadis itu membungkuk beberapa kali sambil meminta maaf kepada para penumpang lain karena ulah cerobohnya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu.

Tapi, sebelum gadis itu berhasil memungut tasnya, aku sudah lebih dulu mengangkatnya lalu menaruhnya dengan mudah di bagasi atas. Berterimakasihlah pada postur tubuhku yang tinggi.

Gadis itu terperangah sesaat sebelum menggumamkan terima kasih. Aku menjawabnya dengan tulus, lalu berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong—mencari kursi kosong.

Saat aku melewati sekumpulan anak muda yang sedang terbahak, sepasang mata indah menatap ke arahku. Aku memperhatikannya, dan pemilik mata indah tersebut tersenyum manis. Seolah mengatakan; _kau bisa duduk di dekatku._

Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Apakah kursi di hadapanmu kosong?"

Pemuda manis tersebut mengangguk dengan senyumnya. Jadi, aku duduk di hadapannya. Dekat dengan jendela.

Tepat setelah bokongku menempel dengan kursi, suara kondektur membelah udara di dalam gerbong kereta yang tak dapat disebut besar ini. Mengatakan jika kereta akan berangkat sekitar lima menit lagi.

Kursi kereta yang berhadapan ini dapat menampung hingga empat orang. Namun, setelah lima menit berlalu hingga kereta mulai meninggalkan stasiun, tak ada orang lain yang lain duduk di dekatku dan pemuda manis ini.

Aku menselonjorkan kakiku lega. Setidaknya, tempatku jadi lebih luas. Seperti membayar tiket untuk dua kursi. Aku mengambil diktat yang ku masukkan di tas saat membantu bapak tua menaiki kereta tadi, lalu membacanya. Liburan kuliah aku manfaatkan untuk belajar. Persiapan untuk menghadapi ujian nanti. Walaupun masih lama, aku tak ingin membuang waktu.

Aku larut dalam ribuan huruf berukuran kecil di depanku samapi seorang kondektur menepuk lenganku dan meminta tiketku.

Aku nyengir meminta maaf lalu merogoh saku mencari tiket untuk diperiksa oleh kondektur berkumis itu.

Sembari menyerahkan dua tiket kepadaku, dia berkata "Anak rajin. Pertahankan." Sebelum pergi.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli lalu menyerahkan salah satu dari tiket tersebut kepada pemuda manis di hadapanku.

Dia tersenyum dan aku kembali berkencan dengan diktat tebalku.

Tak sampai satu menit, sebuah tumpahan kopi mengairi halaman diktatku. Aku kaget dan segera mengibas-ngibaskan dikat tersebut agar airnya jatuh.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki muda berdiri di sebelahku, membungkukkan tubuhnya, "_Mianhamnida_, _Mianhamnida_." Katanya berulang-ulang.

Pemuda mansi di hadapanku terlonjak lalu menyodorkan selembar tipis tisu kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya.

Aku menghela nafas, "Tak apa."kataku, "Tak perlu dipikirkan."lanjutku karena tak tega ingin memarahinya yang terlihat tulus meminta maaf.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, pemuda manis di hadapanku menatapku dengan ekspresi yang terlihat khawatir. Aku tersenyum sekilas padanya sebelum mengelap lembaran diktatku yang sekarang berbau kopi.

Pemuda manis di hadapanku menepuk pahaku pelan. Aku mendongak, "Kenapa?"

Dia terlihat berfikir sejenak, sebelum menekan jarinya pada jendela kereta yang dinodai oleh tetesan air yang mengering.

Aku mengernyit, apa yang dia lakukan?

Aku memeperhatikan jari telunjuknya yang menekan jendela beberapa kali. Tekanan jarinya seperti berirama Tunggu. Apa itu semacam kode morse?

"Apa itu semacam kode morse?"tanyaku.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk dengan matanya yang berbinar. Ternyata aku benar.

Lalu dia menekan-nekan jarinya lagi. Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Ah, aku jadi harus menggali ingatanku lagi soal kode morse. Aku dulu mempelajarinya saat masih sekolah menengah pertama. dan sekarang mungkin sudah terkubur oleh materi kuliah yang harus kukuasai.

"Sebentar."kataku.

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi, berusaha keras menemukan ingatan tentang kode morse itu. Dan aku mendapatkannya. Walaupun samar-samar.

"Oke, pekan-pelan saja."kataku setelah membuka mata.

Aku fokus memperhatikan jarinya yang mengetuk-mengetuk jendela. Setelah itu dia menatapku penuh harap.

_Kau bisa membaca kode morse?_

"Hmm.. ya aku bisa dulu. Sekarang ingatanku samar."jawabku.

Dia mengetuk jendela lagi. _Aku akan perlahan._

"Ohya, terimakasih atas tisu dan tempat duduknya."

_Sama-sama. Apakah tidak apa-apa?_

Aku mengernyit tidak paham, "Apanya?"

_Bukumu. Apakah tidak apa-apa?_

"Oh, tidak banyak halaman yang basah, jadi kurasa akan mengering dengan cepat. Tapi bau kopinya tidak akan hilang."kataku.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum. _Kau lucu._

"Aku tahu."kataku, "Ohya, mengapa kau tidak menggunakan bahasa isyarat? Bukankah itu lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi daripada kode morse?"

Dia diam sesaat. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah dan sedikit menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi dia kembali mengetukkan jarinya.

_Tidak banyak orang yangmengerti bahasa isyarat. Begitu pula kode morse. Tapi aku lebih memilih kode morse. Karena… aku cukup malu menggunakan bahasa isyarat jika berbicara di tempat umum._

"Oh, maaf.." aku menyesal.

_Tak apa._

Lalu setelah itu, dia memandang jendela. Matanya diam, seolah tak terganggu dengan latar yang cepat berubah diluar jendela. Aku memperhatikannya dari samping. Dia sangat manis untuk ukuran laki-laki.. Rambut coklatnya, pipi gembilnya, hidungnya yang tidak cukup mancung, dan oh! bibirnya ranum sekali. Kulitnya yang tidak terlampau putih cukup membuatnya terlihat eksotis. Dan tubuhnya yang terbalut _sweater _putih menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

Dia tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Aku sedikit tercekat karena merasa tertangkap basah. Dia tersenyum lalu mengetukkan jemarinya di jendela.

_Lihat. Coba lihat._

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke jendela. Terlihat sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas. Tidak banyak bunga yang mekar, tapi ada banyak sapi yang berkeliaran merumput. Menikmati suasana sebelum digiring kembali ke dalam kandang yang membosankan.

"Kau benar. Pemandangannya cukup indah."kataku.

Lalu kami berdua memandangi keluar jendela. Aku melupakan diktat tebalku dan lebih memiih menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat latar yang bergerak cepat seiring kereta berjalan.

Oh. Aku lupa satu hal, "Siapa namamu?"

Dia menempelkan jarinya ke jendela, lalu mengetuknya pelan.

_Kim Jongin. Dan kau?_

"Aku Park Chanyeol."kataku, "Salam kenal."

Seperti biasa, dia selalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Kulihat kau sudah lebih dulu di kereta ini sebelum aku datang, darimana asalmu?"

_ Seoul. Dan kau?_

"Aku berasal dari Chongju."kataku.

Dalam perjalanan yang cukup panjang itu, kami habiskan untuk bertukar cerita, ternyata dia masih seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas, sedangkan aku mahasiswa semester tiga. Ternyata umur kami terpaut dua tahun. Kami menaiki kereta yang sama, dan tujuan yang sama. Menuju Daegu. Dia ingin mengunjungi neneknya sedangkan aku ingin mengunjungi sahabat lamaku.

Lagu-lagu yang diputar lembut melalui speaker gerbong menjadi latar belakang percakapan kami.

Dia anak yang manis, menyenangkan dan bepengetahuan luas untuk anak seusianya. Aku senang memperhatikan bagaimana caranya tersenyum atau tertawa, cara saat jari telunjuk lentiknya bekerja untuk merangkai kalimat. Perbedaan bukanlah penghambat dalam suatu keadaan.

Justru ada kalanya perbedaan untuk saling melengkapi. Perbedaan akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal jika kau membuka mata dan hatimu.

Aku belajar banyak darinya. Dari seorang Kim Jongin, seorang anak sekolah menengah atas yang terpaut dua tahun denganku.

Tiba-tiba suara kondektur menggantikan suara alunan musik lembut yang sebelumnya diputar. Mengatakan jika kami akan sampai dalam lima menit lagi.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Sedikit tidak rela jika pertemuan berharga ini berlalu begitu saja.

Aku memperhatikan Jongin yang mulai membereskan barang-barangnya yang tidak banyak tercecer.

"Hey, Jongin. Apa setelah ini kau ingin makan bersama denganku setelah sampai Daegu?"tawarku memberanikan diri.

Dia menatapku lalu mengangkat sebuah kotak bekal sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya. _Tapi aku baru saja makan saat sebelum kau datang. Aku_ membawa_ bekal._

"Hanya makanan ringan. Aku yang traktir."aku masih belum menyerah. Aku hanya merasa sayang jika orang menarik yang kutemui berlalu begitu saja, aku masih ingin tau banyak tentangnya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. _Maaf, mungkin lain kali. Aku tidak ingin membuat nenek khawatir._

Aku kecewa. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin ditolak 'kan? Walau hanya sekedar ajakan makan sederhana. Tapi aku tersenyum, aku mengerti. Jika dia tidak ingin, aku tidak berhak memaksa, "Baiklah. Mungkin kapan-kapan."

Kereta pun berhenti, aku berdiri lalu mengulurkan tanganku pada Jongin. Dia menyambutnya dan aku menariknya berdiri. Lalu kami berdua berbaris dengan para penumpang yang lain, menunggu pintu kereta dibuka.

Tepat saat itu, aku merasakan tanganku ditekan-tekan dengan rima.

_Apa kau selalu begini?_

Aku menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

Dia kembali menekan lenganku. _Apa kau selalu baik dengan semua orang?_

Aku tersenyum, dan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya aku berkata, "Selagi kita bisa memberikan bantuan untuk semua orang, kenapa tidak? Kau tidak akan tahu saat dimana akan kesusahan. Lagipula... dengan membantu orang lain, kita juga ikut merasa bahagia."

Tepat saat itu, pintu kereta terbuka, dengan disiplin kami keluar satu persatu. Aku berjalan di depan Jongin. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dariku, jadi aku harus melindunginya agar tidak tersenggol oleh orang-orang yang bertubuh lebih besar.

"Ah, aku harus ke arah sini. Jadi, selamat tinggal."ucapku lalu mengacak rambutnya. Aku sedikit terkesiap. Ternyata rambutnya jauh lebih lembut dari perkiraanku.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu membuat gerakan kecil dengan tangannya. _Hati-hati._

"Kau juga."kataku lalu membalikkan tubuh setelah dia membalikkan tubuh terlebih dahulu.

Aku menyusuri pinggiran stasiun untuk mennghadang taksi. Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku berharap bertemu dengannya lagi lain waktu. Tak selang berapa menit, benda yang kucari akhirnya mendekat.

Aku segera menghadangnya, dan taksi dengan warna khas tersebut berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Namun saat pintu taksi baru saja ku tutup, aku terkejut saat melihat kaca jendela taksi yang buram. Seseorang dengan _sweater _putih berdiri disana.

Saat aku ingin membuka kaca jendela, dia sudah lebih dulu mengetukkan jari telunjuk lentiknya disana.

_Hyung, kurasa sepiring tteokpoki tidak buruk._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(END)

[A/N] Shizu mau konfirmasi soal fict Adagio yang kemaren. Jadi ceritanya, pas malem-malem mau nonton film, shizu buka e-mail.. ada salah satu PM dari reader yang paling atas bilang kalo fict adagio udah ga ada. Shizu kaget banget. Langsung deh buka ffn, Dan pas dicek emang udah ga ada.

Shizu cengo. Loading. Eh pas udah sadar,

SUMPAH SERIUSAAN? GILA EMANG GA ADA. AAAAAAKKKK. KOOO BISA ILAAANGG?

Akhirnya pas shizu buka e-mail lagi, ada e-mail dari pihak FFN kalo fict yg itu emang dihapus… /pundung di pojokan/ Dan shizu bete banget. Bete sebete-betenya orang paling bete. Ngambek bahasa kerennya.

Aaaahh.. tauk deh mau di post lagi apa engga fict itu. Ini aslinya males nge-post gegara bete, ngambek

Maaf banget kalo ada reader yang kecewa. Shizu juga kecewa banget

Makasih ya **chotaein816** udah ngasih tau lewat PM ^^

Gatau lagi deh mau ngomong apa..

See you in review box, lovely reader /kiss/


End file.
